Sweet Kisses (That's What Moves Me)
by Tibette1307
Summary: Very short Tibette love scene. No spoilers. Set later in the series, maybe early season-6-ish, but with no exact time.


**Title:** Sweet Kisses (That's What Moves Me)  
**Pairing(s):** Tibette (Tina/Bette)  
**Character(s):** Bette Porter, Tina Kennard, Angelica Porter-Kennard  
**Rating:** M/NC-17  
**Summary:** Set later in the series, maybe early season-6-ish, but with no exact time. Very short Tibette love scene. No spoilers.  
**Notes:** Title is from Jessica Simpson's "Sweet Kisses."

"Bette."

Tina's soft voice echoes from the bed, and Bette starts a little. The room is dark, the bed cast in shadow. She smiles. "Hey."

"How was work?" Tina asks softly, her voice groggy.

Bette sighs. "Fine." She brushes her hair back and pulls out an earring. "Normal."

There's a rustling behind her, and Bette sees Tina rise from the bed, reflected in the mirror. Bette wrestles out the other earring, fumbling a little when she feels Tina's body pressed to her back. They sigh together, Bette reaching to pull Tina's hand around her waist. "Were you asleep?" she whispers.

She feels Tina nod against her back.

"Sleep okay?"

Tina nods again. "What time is it."

Bette twists to check the clock. "Seven."

"Shit."

"What?"

Tina pulls back and rubs her eyes. Bette smiles at how her night shirt rides up a little when she stretches. "I fell asleep at two. I wanted to wake up at four so I could make you something to eat. I must have forgotten to set the alarm." She takes Bette's hand. "I'm sorry."

Bette leans to place a kiss on her cheek. "That's sweet," she whispers, lips lingering. "It's okay. I'm sorry I'm home so late."

Tina presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, her hands moving to tangle with Bette's. "Are you hungry?"

Bette nudges their noses together, waiting until Tina's eyes flutter closed before she kisses her gently. "Starving. Did you eat?"

Tina shakes her head. "I wanted to wait for you."

Bette strokes her hair back. "I love you."

"Love you too," Tina whispers with a squeeze to Bette's hand.

Bette follows her into the kitchen. "Is Angie asleep?"

"Yes. I put her down about half an hour ago. She was tired." Tina pulls open the fridge. Bette reaches for water glasses.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, fine," Tina sighs. "I got off work at eleven and then I brought Angie to The Planet for lunch."

"Eleven? Why?"

Tina shakes her head irritably. "The crew was a mess today. I got there at eight and we didn't get a single thing done. Jenny's being bitchy as usual and Aaron is just in a rage all the time. It's impossible to work with them sometimes. We tried to shoot some scenes but no one was working well and it was just a waste of time and money."

"I'm sorry." Bette hands a glass to Tina.

Tina shrugs. "Things should be better tomorrow."

"I hope so," Bette smiles.

Tina looks up from her water to find Bette looking quietly at her. "What?"

Bette smiles and laughs just a little. "I'm just thinking that you're beautiful," she whispers. Tina blushes pink, setting her glass carefully on the counter and fisting a hand in Bette's neat work shirt to pull her closer.

"You're perfect," she breathes against Bette's mouth and then they kiss, long and slow. They slip tongues into each other's mouths, kissing gently but with intent.

Tina hesitates when Bette moves toward the bedroom. "Thought you were hungry," she mumbles as Bette sucks slow kisses to her neck.

Bette shakes her head and Tina tangles her hands in her hair, combing through and smoothing it out of habit. "Only for you," she sighs into the crook of Tina's neck and then they're stumbling down the hallway and falling onto the bed, mouths frantic and hands wandering.

Tina arches her back to help when Bette unbuttons her shirt and slips it out from under her, discarding it over the side of the bed and nuzzling into Tina's chest. Tina sighs as Bette presses intimate kisses to her breasts before licking her way down Tina's stomach and back up to her lips, and down again and back, and again and back, each time letting her mouth linger a little lower, teasing her fingertips under the waistband of Tina's loose sleep pants.

"Bette," Tina whispers, begging almost. "Baby."

Bette kisses her again, dipping her tongue into her mouth as she removes Tina's pants and finally strokes her fingers where Tina needs them most. Tina gasps and fumbles to remove Bette's shirt, her hands shaking, until Bette rips it off with her free hand and drops it somewhere out of the way. Tina runs her hands over Bette's chest before unclasping her bra and reaching up to take a nipple into her mouth. Bette gasps a little and drops her head to the pillow beside her, kicking her slacks from her legs and moving to straddle Tina.

Things slow down then. They always do. It's a rare occasion when they manage to fly through this, rough and fast. It ends up slow and sweet, with gentle hands and tender kisses.

Bette rolls them over and Tina helps to remove her underwear until they're both naked and pressed against the lengths of each other, touching each other so softly and intimately that the thought of speed, of rushing this, seems the most ridiculous idea.

Bette squirms when Tina slips a finger inside of her, touching her everywhere and moving so perfectly. Bette mirrors her movements until they're rocking together, gasping into each other's mouths, coming together. It's the most beautiful thing when they look at each other as they come down, brushing hair from eyes and pressing sedated kisses to mouths.

"I love you," Bette mumbles, voice tired but happy.

Tina kisses her mouth, her cheek, her mouth again. "I love you too."

They fall asleep curled into each other, legs tangled and hands clasped, heads sharing a pillow and minds sharing a dream.


End file.
